This invention relates to a lockable closure for an exhaust pipe of an internal combustion engine.
The invention finds particular application as a motor vehicle security device in that the exhaust pipe of the motor vehicle can be closed using the lockable closure of the invention and the engine thereof can be choked to immobilise the vehicle. The invention will be described with reference to such an application, but it will be appreciated that this is done merely by way of example.